


Not A Fever

by BD_Z



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: The Hosts are all at a school ball, dancing the night away when their resident wallflower is asked to dance. One-Shot.





	Not A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kaoru and Haruhi  
> \- Originally posted on ffnet as a gift for Tracy4t  
> \- Also a fic composed to fit the "Dance" Challenge on a Facebook fanfic group

She never did like to dance. She just wasn't good at it. Like most things artistic or musical Haruhi Fujioka, cross dressing member of the Host Club, was just not equip to handle or perform. It was a preference of hers that she let others participate in such activities. Nor did she have the drive or desire to improve in these categories.

So she sat on the sidelines watching as various girls and boys from Ouran Academy took to the floor in their latest ball. In fact all of her friends were dancing with the female guests of the Host Club. Tamaki was whisking away a new girl every time the song changed. Kyoya entertained two of his most prominent guests, alternating between the two while upon the dance floor. Even Mori, Hunny and the twins found themselves on the floor more time than necessary.

Haruhi was only asked a couple times to dance. Once by Kurakano, a pretty dark haired girl in her class, and Sakurazuka another pretty girl with the shortest light brown hair. Well, short for a girl that is that still allowed for her to be recognized as female.

She sighed and slumped deeper into her chaise watching the swirl of color and fabrics before her. Her mind lost in thought. Such thoughts as 'Would there be anything made for dinner now that she wasn't home to cook for the night?' or 'Would her dad make sure to leave the porch light on so she could see and unlock the door?'

A chuckle from her side diverted her attention. Blinking, she tilted her head and took in the smirk of the younger Hitachiin Twin. The youngest member of the Host Club as her birthday was months before his and his older twin. The smirk traveled up into his eyes but held no malice or mischief. Normally this look would hold those intents but without his older and subtly meaner counterpart present he was just himself.

“Did you forget your lessons already?” He teased before reclining against the pillar beside her chaise. His suit was white and pristine with green trim and a dark tie. Bizarre combination if you asked her but since she was not the fashion designer, she shrugged it off. Along with his question.

“No. I remember.” She stated flatly and returned to the floor.

“Oh you are no fun.” He continued to tease her. 

“I never claimed to be. Shouldn't you be out there with your guests?” Her eyes questioned him without any sort of emotion other than curiosity.

Part of this bothered Kaoru Hitachiin. After all, he has fallen for this disguised girl ages ago. Though not alone with his affections toward her, he was the first to realize this. He waited patiently for his competition. Which consisted of the flirtatious Host King Tamaki and his own brother Hikaru.

“I already made my rounds. Hikaru has a few more to attend to so I felt like picking on you for a bit.” Grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

“I don't really need company.”

“Right, and that brain of yours was not thinking about chores and food. Don't be so boring. You need to live a little.” Kaoru didn't even think as he held out his hand to her. It was completely by impulse and he didn't even know where the gesture came from. Nor, for that matter, where it was going. He did his best to pretend that he did this on purpose. 

Haruhi frowned at his hand before looking up into his face. She saw non of the famous Hitachiin cruelty in his eyes and she deemed it safe to at least take his hand. Once contact was made he tugged her up to her feet.

“I think I changed my mind.” Kaoru flashed her a grin and pulled her onto the dance floor.

“Wha- Kaoru!?” She yelped before she felt one arm wrap around her while his hand placed itself on her lower back. His other hand holding hers gently.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his golden eyes and blushed when she realized how close his face was to hers. It didn't help that he too began blush while he smiled at her. This closeness was not something he was expecting. Nor was he used to being this impulsive.

He would have used the excuse that she was too pretty to think straight, or that she was wearing an amazing dress that he wanted to watch swirl. Neither of course was true at the moment. True Haruhi was pretty. She was beautiful to him but right now she looked just like a boy and with her suit, he definitely couldn't use the excuse of a dress. 

He wished he had an excuse that wasn't based on the sole fact that he just wanted to hold her closer than he ever did in public. He wanted to hold her close, without his brother holding onto her too. That thought shocked him and his smile faltered. 

Both of them stood there, not dancing while they stared at each other for just a moment before Kaoru sighed out a chuckle and began to dance with the music.

Waltzing with another boy would look bizarre on the outside and he honestly didn't care. Especially considering his reputation with his brother. So what if the school pegged him for an incestuous homosexual. He knew the truth and so did his best friend and brother. They were really the only two people who mattered anyway. 

Girls around the room tittered and giggled while they watched the two Hosts dance. Tamaki and Hikaru had also stopped their waltzes and looked on. Only in Tamaki's case he was about to flail into a hissy fit only to be held back by a third host, Kyoya.

Kaoru didn't focus on that at all. He only cared about the girl in his arms. She broke eye contact and looked anywhere else on his face and subconsciously bit her lip. Her body growing nervous without any thought as to why this was. Perhaps she was suddenly getting a fever. After all her face was flushed pink and her temperature had risen a few degrees since she got onto the dance floor.

Her foot fumbled a moment as she was used to learning the male version of the dance while with the Hosts. Kaoru guided her and helped lead her back into proper step. His hands never letting up on the firm/gentle hold.

There with her so close he had forgotten his rivals. Why not take the chance. She was here and who knew. Maybe she would be willing to give him the chance. Maybe if he just told her how he felt she would accept it. Perhaps she would choose him over the others. All he had to do was get the words out... or lean in and kiss her. 

At that thought his face burned a bright red. He fumbled the dance a moment and Haruhi lost step. 

“Ah sorry about that.” He apologized to her. Stupid, he berated himself, Stupid idiot. Get those thoughts out of your head now.

Haruhi giggled and took his arms the way he had taken hers. Reversing the roles of the dance. She lead and he followed. Both their faces were tinted with a light pink while they continued to follow the remainder of the dance.

She worried that she was doing it wrong for a while but she did remember. Her mental counting ceased when she caught his eyes again. Fever once again raging in her. That's it, She stopped dancing, let him go and walked away. Wide eyed and slightly frightened by her body's reaction.

Kaoru blinked and frowned when she stopped and worry hit him like a ton of stones when she fearfully ran away. Guilt found it's way into his center when he saw the curious, furious and even jealous looks being tossed his way by the various Host club members and a few female guests.

“What have I done?” He asked himself before taking off to find the girl who ran away.

“Haruhi!” He shouted once he left the ball room and entered the hallway. He saw her down the way and turn a corner running all the way. Watching her pace, spurred him into action and he took off after her. She ended up running into the nearest bathroom, letting the door slam behind her before she found her way to the sink and vanity.

Her face was indeed flushed and her mind was still swirling. It was horrible and yet wonderful, but mostly terrifying. What was wrong with her.

Kaoru saw the bathroom door close and stopped. He was torn. Should he go in and make sure she was fine? Would walking into the bathroom while she was in there be a violation of privacy? Would she ever forgive him for the dance? 

He frowned over this debate and with a huff reached out for the door. Screw privacy. He needed to make sure she was fine.

Before he could grasp the handle the door opened and he once again stood face to face with Haruhi who looked like she had splashed her face with water. The blush was lighter but it intensified when she locked eyes with him once again.

“Great, I am sick.” She muttered.

“You- wait, what?” he asked. Suddenly he was very confused. Did she just say she was sick?

“My face is warm and I think I'm getting fever. Dancing must have triggered it. Though It doesn't sound scientifically possible to get sick suddenly from dancing. Maybe..”

“Wait. Haru. You think you are sick?” He slowly began to put the pieces together. “You got sick, by dancing... with me?” He felt a slow smirk grow across his lips.

Haruhi felt flushed and she attributed it to being sick. It was just too funny. He started to chuckle. Feeling relieved.

“What's so funny?” She snapped. Her body loosing all it's 'fever' and frowned at him. 

Kaoru leaned a hand on the door way to brace himself. “You.. you.. You seriously think you are having a fever?”

“I still don't see what's so funny.” Her expression grew indignant. She felt insulted. Normally it would be someone like Kyoya who would point out her flaw in self diagnosis of a medical malady, but not, here was Kaoru, the artist, the brains behind the Hitachiin scheme team. He was laughing at her.

He slowed his laugh and in between was able to choke out. “I'm sorry, Haru. It's just.” He steadied himself. “If you are sick then I must be too.”

“What?” She asked, frown still present but no longer angry. Now she was concerned. Great she must be seriously contagious. Her hand sprung out to feel his forehead but he grabbed it and held it.

Suddenly they both found their faces flush with a pink tint. “This isn't sick.” He teased before tugging her hand and pulling her close.

Their faces mere inches apart and their eyes locked. Haruhi felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and up her throat by being this close. Her body froze and heated simultaneously and then when she didn't think she could take anymore... he kissed her.

His lips pressed tenderly against her and waited a brief moment before he felt her push in just a little. A subtle return of the kiss. It was enough for him to pursue it just a tad further before releasing her. One of his hands came up to cup her cheek and her eyes opened. They locked gazes her lovely brown eyes staring straight into his golden ones. 

She mouthed a silent 'oh' as she realized what had just happened. Her fever was definitely on high now and she couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. 

“Not a fever?” She asked.

“Not even close.” He grinned while he watcher her bite her lip. Her eyes flited around a moment before locking back with his. A nervous grin of her own spread, realizing just how dense she could be.

“That was one hell of a dance.” She said before licking her lips and allowing Kaoru to dip down once more to kiss her.


End file.
